


"I Love You, Sister!"

by Hiro_Protag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Happy Ending, Incest, Love, Other, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag
Summary: Flora often helps Felicia find relief when she's too worked up to focus - but Felicia's worries about her sister's enjoyment of their relationship finally erupts.





	"I Love You, Sister!"

Flora danced across the polished floors of her master's bedroom. This wasn't a real dance, per say – at least not in the sense that a ballet was – but the delicate footwork of the maid's gallops could be easily confused for it. Her movements were intricately choreographed, matching any load-bearing steps only to secure spots in the woodwork. Her heels never scuffed the wood, preventing any marks from marring its mirror-like sheen. She gazed at the decorated setting before her – every surface, object, and piece of furniture appeared as though it had been built that morning. She sighed proudly – accomplished.

“Flora?”

Stricken out of her moment of satisfaction, the blue-haired maid turned over her shoulder towards her sister. Felicia stared back at her with eyes like a begging puppy, her lips pressed firmly together in anticipation. Flora peered at the barely visible trail of scuff marks behind her clumsy sister, mentally noting to lecture her sister when there was a more appropriate time.

“Yes, Felicia,” she replied rather sharply, turning to face her. “What do you need?”

“I, u-um, need help with that thing again. . .” Felicia stammered, shuffling her feet awkwardly. She gazed down at her feet, her hands trembling at her breast. “Y-you know, the. . . um. . . ah. . .”

Flora's head darted wildly around the area, checking for anyone who could see or hear them. She turned back to face her sister, who was standing surprisingly tall for the miserable pile of anxiety that she currently was. “Show me,” she interposed.

Felicia's head shot up, somehow surprised, as if her sister would requesting anything else right now. Shyly, but without great hesitation, her hands grasped the parting at the front of her dress and lightly hiked it up, revealing a slim, erect member curving sharply upwards from her shaved groin. Her panties had been pushed down to cradle her undercarriage, leaving her excited item plenty of breathing room. Flora's heart sputtered as she caught sight of her sister's package. This wasn't the first time she had beheld it, obviously, but something about the sight of her sister revealing to her something which the two of them kept secret for so long was a little invigorating.

“Please, I-I just can't work like this – I promise I'll be quick,” Felicia pleaded. “I k-kinda always am, aren't I?” she joked, cracking a weak smile.

Flora stared at the member blankly. She gently weighed it with her hand, rubbing her thumb over various parts, squeezing at points to check the hardness. Felicia winced as her rough glove traveled across the edge of the glans, yet she continued to look her sister in the face as she breathed heavily with every little touch. A jewel of clear liquid collected at the tip as the shaft quivered in anticipation.

“If you're going to, um, touch it,” Felicia whispered, “could you take your, ah, gloves. . . ?”

Her sister released the cock before she could finish, shuffling back to the table behind them. Flora removed her panties, delicately folding them and placing them on the table. Felicia stared at her sister's exposed bottom as she then bent down to untie her boots, having caught the reflection on the floorboards. She placed her hand against her own erection, gently pressing down on it out of both embarrassment and indulgence; breathy little moans escaped through her mouth.

Lifting herself onto the table, Flora twirled around to reveal a pink rose, framed around two pale feet that rose to meet it. Her legs pushed backwards, thrusting her crotch outwards and over the edge of the table. A small wetness leaked out from the warm, welcoming folds. The maid stared at her sister in annoyance.

“Just don't get anything dirty, okay?”

Felicia she stumbled forward, her groin throbbing in hand. Without hesitation, she pressed the tip against the center of the parting. Flora's eyes went wide, shooting her solicitor a death glare.

She paused for a moment, confused, before lighting up. “Oh! Right! S-Sorry,” she stuttered, turning to open her small maid's satchel. She dug around wildly. “Sorry, I know I put it in here, just give me a moment. . .”

Flora's watched her sister tear through her bag, listening to the collisions of objects and watching every bit and bob imaginable clatter on the floor. Sighing, she procured her own bag, and swiftly removed a small cylindrical container filled with oil. Collecting a generous amount on her fingers, she placed her hand on her sister's erection. Felicia yelped as the cold struck her most sensitive part, sending her bag flying. Ignoring the loud clattering of various items against the floor, Flora ran her hand all around the form of her sister's genitals to coat every nook and cranny evenly in the liquid; she didn't stop until the member was completely slick. Rubbing the rest of what remained on her hands into her own folds, she leaned back and invited Felicia inside.

As the head of the cock parted flesh, Flora winced. With little resistance, the girth pressed into her, its user moaning a little too loudly for comfort. As soon as she had entered, Felicia slapped her hips against the hole, sending shocks of pain through her body as the tip began to part her cervix.

“Felicia!” she yelled, angry. “I told you not to do that! You have to start slow.”

Her sister responded with a slew of weak apologies and affirmations, but she wasn't listening. Felicia had already started stroking nice and slow – the friction of their bodies rubbing together was building a pleasant heat in her loins. Flora closed her eyes, her mouth parting to let out gentle, barely audible moaning. Her hand rested on Felicia's as she gripped her hips, feeling the strain in her body in waves as she let out her frustrations. Her head rolled back onto the table as she let herself be washed over by this gentle ocean, pleased.

“Flora, please. . .”

Her eyes opened to lock with Felicia, who was panting and red in the face. Her hips shuddered with each gentle pulse – she was torturing her. As good as this felt, Flora couldn't bear to see her sister this way – she nodded, giving her to okay to do as she pleased.

Immediately, Flora was pinned to the table as her sister began to roughly pound into her. She winced as every thrust rocketed through her body, sending shockwaves of overwhelmingly sudden pleasure. She bit her lip, desperately trying to stifle her uncontrollable noises. Felicia's hot breaths cascaded across her face as she panted, putting her all into each powerful press. Suddenly, she threw herself upon her sister, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. With a lustful fervency, she began to wildly kiss the neck that her head rested in, dancing her tongue and lips together in a haphazard fashion.

“Felicia!” Flora cried, startled by the sudden intimacy. ”What are you-” she began, but was quickly cut off by an influx in intensity as her sister began punching her womb. She dug at Felicia's exposed back, desperately trying to bear it; she bit down on her tongue to keep from yelping. Several strokes in, Felicia began to shudder, her strokes slowing down slightly. Her mouth released from the neck before her, gently panting into the new array of marks. Flora held her sister, feeling that something was coming.

“Are you going to cum?” she posed.

Immediately, Felicia cried out her sister's name, her body quaking in a rush of pleasure. A sticky warmth filled Flora's insides. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around her back, locking her inside as the seed flowed out of the one and into the other in an intimate exchange. Flora stared up at the ceiling and held her sister softly, gently cooing her to help her wind down. Felicia's now-limp member slid out of her, and Flora listened – quite peeved – as hot fluids dribbled out of her folds and onto the once-spotless floors. Her annoyance didn't last long, however, as a growing wetness one her shoulder alerted her to the fact that Felicia was currently sobbing into her blouse.

“Felicia?” she ejaculated, greatly concerned for her well being. She pulled her sister up, cradling her head in her hands – tears streamed down her face from swelled eyes. “What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry,” she wailed softly. “I'm sorry, I'm a bad sister, I'm sorry. . .”

“What are you talking about, Felicia?”

Felicia sniffled. “I can't keep asking you to do this. You don't want this – I just keep bothering you and messing up the cleaning and-”

Flora placed her finger over her sister's mouth. “Felicia, I've _offered_ to do this! I know how hard it is to walk around with that thing going crazy – if I didn't want to help relieve yourself like _this_, I'd tell you!”

“But you wouldn't!” she yelled. “I can't do this right! I don't last long enough and I hurt you – even with this stuff, I'm _still_ too clumsy to be useful.”

Flora looked deep into her sister's face. “Felicia. . .”

“You're just doing this because you feel obligated, Flora!”

“_Felicia_!”

Felicia's eyes snapped shut, tears falling even harder. “All I do is _use_ you!”

In an act of sudden boldness, Flora shut her eyes and dove into Felicia's face, closing the gap between their lips. For a moment, both of them simply sat there, equally stunned – but it was only a brief moment before both of them snapped back to reality and their lips tenderly embraced.

Releasing, Flora held her sister's face in her hands. “I'm using you too, Felicia,” she replied, almost on the verge of tears herself. “I know I struggle to show it sometimes, but I really enjoy doing this with you.”

Felicia wiped the tears from her face, which remained puffy and swollen. “Really?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily. “Felicia, I _love_ you!”

Felicia hiccuped through her sniffles, trying her best to collect herself. “Even though I finish so quickly?”

“Of course,” Flora continued. “It's one of my favorite parts. . . You do a lot that makes me feel good, Felicia.”

“_Really_?”

“_Yes_!” she reinforced, smiling wide. “For example, sometimes when you thrust, you'll press down on my body in a way that makes it. . . well. . . difficult for me to _speak_ – in a good way,” she explained. “And when you were kissing my neck earlier? I really enjoyed that.”

“I-I thought you didn't like it. . .” her sister stammered, disheartened.

“I was just surprised, is all,” Flora elaborated. “You do a lot of things very suddenly, and they feel delightful – but without any warning they shock me at first. . .”

“I-I'm sorry. . . you just feel _really_ wonderful, so I get a little _excited_.”

“Why don't you slow down?” Flora poised, sitting up.. “It'll feel just as good, and we get to spend more time doing it.”

“W-Well,” Felicia stammered, losing any semblance of poise. “I guess. . . I kinda. . .” The maid's remaining words reduced to an unintelligible whisper.

“What, Felicia?” Flora leaned in closer.

“I get scared,” she finished, hushed, with her head hanging sharply downwards. Her face burned red with shame. “You just look so – so – _alluring_!” Her hands gestured wildly in emphasis. “Every time I watch you when we do this, it makes me feel gross – because there's no way I could look even half as gorgeous as you do like that.” Felicia took hold of her sister's hand, bringing it close to her chest. “I-I just get really embarrassed – I'm exposing this scary part of myself to you, and I don't even look good doing it! Flora, you're just too _good_ for me!”

Flora stared deeply into her sister for a moment, and then began to giggle. She pulled their bodies together, touching their foreheads intimately. “Felicia,” she whispered tenderly, “you're my twin sister! You're the only one I could be this close to – you're the only one I _want_ to be this close to. I love you! And that means everything about you – from the way you talk to the way you scuff my _clean _floors -” They both were able to share a giggle at that - “to the way you do. . . _this_. I _love _you, sister.”

Felicia smiled, her eyes entranced with her counterpart's. “I-I love you too. _So _much.”

Flora stood up straight, beginning to compose herself once more. “I have an request,” she began. “Come sleep in my bed tonight. I'd really like to start spending a little more time with you where other people can't see us – and maybe we can work on our troubles, together.”

“S-Sure!” Felicia exclaimed, honored by the invitation. “B-But, Flora,” she continued, “Isn't your bed only a one-bunk? I-I'm not sure how we could squeeze next to each other without-”

Felicia immediately stopped rambling as she noticed the eager look that Flora was giving her, finally understanding what she meant. Felicia's eyes widened, startled, as if to ask “_Wait, really_?” Flora responded only with a simple nod that communicated back “_Yes, really_.” Felicia's face instantly lit up red-hot, and she quivered as if she was about to explode.

“I-I-I'm going to do my best work for the rest of the day,” Felicia yelled, jumping back. Finally snapping back into the world around her, she carefully tucked her member – which had dramatically reduced in size, now – down into her thin pink underwear, nestling it gently against her undercarriage. “I-I promise, no more accidents!”

In perfect comedic timing, the clumsy maid stepped directly into a puddle of the various fluids the two of them had produced together, flipping herself onto her rear, managing to take both Flora and the table behind with her. They laid there for a moment, completely dumbfounded by the absolute karma of what had just unfolded, as various gadgets and trinkets sat strewn around them. Flora could do no more than giggle, once again staring at the ceiling and pondering how lucky she much be to work with a maid – nay, a sister – like Felicia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments and feedback about my work.


End file.
